1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glass base material elongating method and a glass base material elongating apparatus.
2. Related Art
An example of glass base materials is an optical fiber preform that is formed with a quartz glass rod. In one method of manufacturing a glass base material, a glass base material with a large diameter is manufactured in advance, and then the glass base material is heated and elongated to manufacture a glass rod with a smaller diameter than that of the glass base material. The glass base material with the large diameter is hung to be vertically long in an elongating furnace, and in this state, a pulling dummy attached to a lower part of the glass base material is pulled down to elongate the glass base material.